


Meet Me on The Battlefield

by AmoldineShepard



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader Insert, WW2 AU, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoldineShepard/pseuds/AmoldineShepard
Summary: Well… I decided to write and I hate writing second person. But here is my attemptIt’s under a Readmore just so it doesn’t clog up anyone’s dash because I’m extremely self-consciousBoba Fett x Fem!ReaderWWII AU (Where I decided Fuck Gender Norms, so it is historically inaccurate)





	Meet Me on The Battlefield

You glanced around the boat full of young men from different parts of the world. You were proud to be in the 114th British Army Division, serving with the New Zealand 6th Division, but needless to say, you were not supposed to be here. The draft letter had arrived for your twin brother on a cold winter’s day in ‘39, he didn’t want to go, so in the dead of night you snuck out and took his place.

Now Four years after the war had begun, you had achieved the rank of sergeant then had gained one more rank after that. You had now lost count of the amount times, that your superiors had died and you gained their rank, through sheer luck you thought of it as. Once again you glanced around the boat of men, that were under your command and wondered if they would have any respect if they found out that you were a woman.  

You were nervous, let it be said a major fight was approaching. You couldn’t help but triple check everyone in the room again. Maybe it was because you knew some of these men would die, maybe it was because it was your first full command. Tuning out your worries and instead to the chatter around, which would soon cease.

“Fancy seeing you here” a voice, thick with a New Zealand accent, addressed you

“What do you want Fett?” You snapped turning to face your friend that you hadn’t seen since the small amount of time you had for shore leave, which had involved a drunken kiss and him finding out that you were female, not that he minded either way. You had kept in touch since then, you wondered what the person who censored the letters thought about the communications between both of you.

“Ciara. I doubt anyone can hear us until you give the order”

“Boba” you hissed glaring at him  “Don’t use my actual name here”

Boba chuckled resting a hand on your shoulder before bending down and whispering in your ear “I thought you liked me saying your name, Ciara”

“Fuck you, Fett”

“Is that a promise?” Boba asked grinning before you elbowed him in the stomach

“I hate y-” you didn’t get to finish your sentence when you felt him kiss you, you had to resist kissing him back

“For luck” he stated, “We’re almost there, see you on the other side?”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” and with that Boba Fett once again joined his ranks

* * *

Many men had died when you had landed on the beach. You hated losing men, but now that was not your concern, there were few survivors in your battalion. Now your focus was to find the survivors of the New Zealand battalion. One in particular. You grinned when you saw the man you were looking for glancing around, covered in mud you charged at full speed and tackled him into a hug. “Ciara,” he mumbled into your hair holding you close “Oh thank God you’re okay Ciara” You both stood there for a while in each others arms not wanting to let go. “Marry Me” you heard Boba say

“What?” You replied pulling out of the hug. You were glad no one was around to see the both of you.

“You heard me Y/L/N” Boba stated bending down to kiss you “Marry me Ciara, we have known each other for three years, maybe not seen each other the whole time, but I know how I feel about you”

You glanced up at him “How do you feel about me, Fett?”

“Aroha i a koutou” closing his eyes he pressed his nose and forehead* to yours  “Aroha i a koutou ake ake”

“Boba, you know I don’t speak Maori,” you thought for a moment “You’ll have to teach me”

“It’s -” you silenced him with a kiss, both of you forgetting you were standing on the remnants of a battlefield

“We will have time” You murmured “My answer’s yes, yes I will marry you, and I’ll leave England for you”

“What about your brother?” 

You gave a small sigh not really concerned about how your brother would feel about the new development  “He can learn to deal with it” You muttered pulling him close again “I love you, Boba Fett” 

* * *

**Aroha i a koutou:**  I love you  
 **Aroha i a koutou ake ake:**  I love you forever

***Known as a Hongi, a greeting (Breath of Life)**


End file.
